Plumber Badge
A Plumber Badge is a device used by the Plumbers (and sometimes given to their children so that they are not mistaken for alien invaders and arrested by other plumbers). Introduced in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, they serve as communicators and can generate a signature allowing them to locate their owners. Its "face" is the galactic peace symbol. In season 1 of Ben 10: Alien Force, Kevin took Magister Labrid's Plumber Badge after he died. It was then used by them to find allies against the Highbreed, allowing them to locate Plumber's kids like Alan Albright and Michael Morningstar. The badge was taken from him by Magister Prior Gilhil in Darkstar Rising, but at the end of the same episode, he eventually named the three of them honorary plumbers, giving Kevin and Gwen their own badges. The Omnitrix is mentioned to act as a Plumber Badge, explaining why Ben doesn't have or need one. This is the reason why the Omnitrix takes the form of a Plumbers' Badge when in alien form. The Ultimatrix, while still functioning like a Plumbers' Badge, is not recognized as one. Because of this, in Ultimate Alien, Ben had his own Plumbers' Badge for identification and communicating with other Plumbers. Appearance A Plumber Badge looks like a circular, disk-like object marked with a green and black hourglass symbol. The green part is shaped like an hourglass. This symbol is actually the intergalactic symbol of peace, and was used too by Azmuth on the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. In Omniverse, Plumber Badges look more like a light gray circular disc shaped like a circular hourglass with a red dot in the middle of it. Like real-world badges, most appear attached to a wallet, but standalone versions have appeared. Description ]] When in use, the Plumber Badge glows and is manipulated by tapping different parts. The badge can be used on Ben's and Kevin's Car. Some DNAliens have them and Aggregor has one, too, which would mean they were most likely stolen. Azmuth uses the badge's symbol to show the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix as devices meant for peaceful purposes. Features *'Locator''' **Plumber Badges can creates a holographic map that can pin-point the location of another Plumber Badge with a flashing dot. It can even track other badges in space. *'Communicator' **Plumber Badges have a two-way communication system with other badges and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. *'Universal Translator' **Plumber Badges have a Universal Translator, which allows them to translate any language into any other. *'Radiation Detector' **Plumber Badges will flash red and produce sounds when radiation is detected. *'Extranet Access' **Gwen used her Plumber Badge as a modem to connect her laptop to the Extranet (an intergalactic version of the Internet). *'Weapon Enhancement' **In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Kevin puts his Plumber Badge on a gun taken from a Forever Knight and it enhanced the gun's laser blasts and changed their color to green. *'Electronic Lock Override' **Max used his Plumber Badge to gain access to the DNAlien base in Max Out. *'Plumber Override' **Kevin used his Plumber Badge in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing to deactivate the automated self-destruct on board Cooper's ship. *'Self Destruct' **Three Plumber Badges can activate self-destruct mode in Plumber spaceships as shown in Above and Beyond. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''Max Out'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Above and Beyond'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Escape from Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Reflected Glory'' (fakes) *''Deep'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Moonstruck'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''The Purge'' *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Rad Monster Party'' Trivia *According the Derrick J. Wyatt: **The hourglass symbol used on Plumbers' Badges is actually the symbol of Galvan technology.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/360237049099347120 **The red circle is the Plumbers' Badge in Omniverse.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/360620279329740657 *Plumber Badges never appeared in the original series. *The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix assumes the form of a Plumber' Badge when the user is transformed. *In A Jolt from the Past, when Rook started talking to Ben with his Plumber Badge, a Star Trek communicator sound effect can be heard. References Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Plumber Tech Category:Items